parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting Tillie and Freeing Toyland Express - Thomas's Dream Team - Railway Trouble - Thomas 2 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is a scene as Casey Jr meets Tillie, who asks him to free her father, Toyland Express in Railway Trouble, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed *Thomas (from Thomas) as Rayman *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Male Jedi *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy *Emily (from Thomas) as Ly the Fairy *Edward (from Thomas) as Houdini *Freight Train as Janitor *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc *Henry (from Thomas) as LacMac *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz Transcript *Tillie: Hi there. I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Jr, right? *Casey Jr: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything, I think you've been expecting someone a little more or less blue, huh? *Thomas: I take it that the answer is yes. *Emily: Thanks, honey, anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. *Scarlet: Yes, and to start off, you've got to free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express. *Henry: I guess he's a brilliant inventor, and once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help us, right? *Narrator: So Casey and Tillie set off to find the Toyland Express, when Casey picked up an antidote. *Freight Train: Well done, Casey! You've just found an antidote. If you get 160, you'll be immune to the effects of the can! *Edward: Remember, if some antidotes are inaccessable, why not come back later and find them? *Tillie: Now what are you doing?! Go free my father! *Thomas: Right. Right. *Toyland Express: Casey, when you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd free me from the cave! *Casey Jr: Don't worry, Sir, I'm on it. *Narrator: Casey went into the cave below and walked away down into the cave. As he went inside, he met Rustee Rails and Henry, who were their informants. *Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator's ranks of the Resistance. If we can't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. *Henry: And remember, don't make a sound. The machines can hear us. Since that can fell aground, they went completely bonkers. They refuse to let the Toyland Express out. *Rustee Rails: Yeah, and the Toyland Express will only help you, if you absolutely free him. *Henry: He'll give you your first power. *Rustee Rails: A piece of advice: You can control the camera and take a look around to see if you find anything. *Casey Jr: What are those things? I believe these is a lightsaber and a pistol gun. The weapons of the Jedi Knight and Rebel. I'd better load them up and put them on my belt. *Narrator: Casey loaded up the lightsaber and pistol, then placed them on his belt, and began chuffing onward to find the Toyland Express. The cave is where Toyland Express works. He builds toasters and other engines, but is now locked by his superlocomotive, Samson, who now speaks like a caveman and is programmed to reject strangers from the cave. Toyland Express is the father of Tillie, who was born from the wood. Anyway, let's get back to Casey, while we are travelling to free poor Toyland Express. If the engines can't act fast, Cerberus can take over the entire planet, so we must hurry up and be quick. Category:UbiSoftFan94